


Rest Calm

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Kinda, M/M, Near Death Experiences, i feel like these tags don't go together, suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: The war is over. The First Order has lost. But will Hux insist on going down with it?





	Rest Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 9: Time/Test/Rings
> 
> See end notes for further tag explanation.

Sirens blared, but after several hours, they’d become part of the background noise enough that Kylo could almost forget about them. It would probably take some time to get used to the silence again. If they ever turned off. They wouldn’t, though. Those sirens would go until the entire ship was gone.

Kylo had known the battle was lost almost since it started. At first, he’d hoped that most of the First Order fleet would make it out, but as the battle waged on, he started to hope that at least the _Finalizer_ would make it. Now, the only thing he hoped to escape with was Hux.

He found Hux easily enough - he knew the only place to find him was the auxiliary bridge since the main bridge had suffered too much damage to be of any use. When he arrived, he found Hux, alone. The rest of the crew apparently had already came to the same conclusion as Kylo. 

“Hux,” Kylo said, approaching the other man, who was simply looking out the viewport. Most of their other ships were destroyed, and Kylo could see Resistance fighters attacking those that still had the ability to put up a fight.

Hux didn’t look away from the battle in front of him. Or what was left of the battle. The Resistance was simply finishing them off. And unless by some miracle, the _Finalizer_ ’s hyperdrive was repaired within the next ten minutes or so, they’d be under attack soon as well. And Kylo suspected most techs had already abandoned ship as well. 

He grabbed Hux’s arm, ready to drag him off the bridge if he had to, but Hux pulled his arm away and continued to look out at the battle. Kylo tried again, and this time, Hux at least turned to look at him.

“Not now, Ren,” he growled. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Hux, we’ve lost. It’s time to go.”

“No! I will not abandon this ship or the First Order!”

“It’s over,” Kylo said, speaking softly despite the way Hux was yelling at him. He grabbed him and turned him to face him, refusing to let go when Hux tried to get away. “Everyone else is gone. You’re the only one left. It’s over.”

“Then I’ll die here!”

Kylo closed his eyes, afraid Hux would feel that way. He still had plenty of time to make it to a shuttle. He could probably pick Hux up and simply carry him away with him. But he knew that Hux would hate him for it. Leaving had to be his decision, so Kylo made one of his own.

“Then I’m staying with you,” Kylo said, pulling Hux into a hug. “I won’t leave you.”

He held on tight to Hux. It wasn’t how he imagined his end at all, and he didn’t want to die, but he also couldn’t stand the thought of going on without Hux. He was everything to Kylo. And if Hux wanted to die pointlessly, then at least he wouldn’t be alone.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hux asked, trying to push him away.

“I don’t want to go like this,” Kylo admitted, refusing to let go. He never thought they would live to old age, but he didn’t think they’d die so soon. He thought they’d have more time. There were so many things he wanted to do with Hux, but it was too late.

“Then go,” Hux said, and Kylo realized he’d been babbling. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I can’t go without you,” Kylo said. “I don’t want to die, but if that’s what you want, then I’m staying with you.”

“Ren, just leave. I don’t have anything without the Order. There’s nothing for me.”

“There’s nothing for me without you,” Kylo said. “And you have me. You’ll always have me. Until the end.”

An explosion rocked the ship, nearly knocking them down, but Kylo kept hold of Hux. Whatever that was, it had been large and nearby. Even without them being under attack at the moment, the ship didn’t have much time left. 

“Can we still make it?” Hux whispered against his neck.

There was no time to give him a proper answer. Instead, Kylo lifted him into his arms and took off running, using the Force to give him some extra speed. They heard more explosions as they went, but nothing too close to them. Kylo thought they’d get out with plenty of time but when they arrived at the hangar door, it refused to open.

He put Hux down before trying the access panel again and then seeing if he could simply open them by brute force.

“Kylo, I'm sorry,” Hux said, putting a hand on his arm and trying to pull him away from the door. “It's my fault. I should have left sooner. I'm sorry.”

“It's not too late,” Kylo growled. He took his lightsaber and ignited it as he plunged it into the durasteel. He'd find a way into the hangar. He wouldn't let Hux down.

Hux kept a hand on his back as he cut through the door. He could hear the ship falling apart mixed in with the ever present sirens and it occurred to him that there might not be a hangar left on the other side.

Just before he finished his cut, he pulled Hux to him with one arm, kissing him just as he finished cutting and pushed with the Force. They weren't sucked out into the cold vacuum of space and Kylo released Hux so they could crawl into the hangar.

Although all the fighters had long since deployed, there were still several shuttles available. Whatever had caused the door to malfunction must have happened fairly early during the attack.

They boarded the closest one and rushed to the cockpit. Kylo only made sure the craft would make it to hyperspace and then took off. Almost as soon as they launched, a Resistance fighter was on them. The pilot was good but Kylo was better and in less than a minute, they had made it away from the battle and the wreckage of their former lives.

“What do we do now?” Hux asked.

“Whatever we want,” Kylo said with a smile. He took Hux's hand and held it. “We could take over a planet and make it ours, or we could run around the galaxy as pirates or whatever. Or we could settle down somewhere, get married, maybe adopt some kids.”

“You have quite the imagination,” Hux said with a laugh. It was the first time Kylo had heard him laugh in a long time. “Get married. Really.”

“I don't care where we go or what we do,” Kylo said, pulling Hux into his lap. “Just as long as I have you.”

\---

Hux looked out the window of his house, catching movement from the corner of his eye. Almost instantly, he recognized the figure walking towards their home as Kylo and he smiled. Although it had been years since they’d had any trouble from the Republic, Hux always worried when Kylo was away. Although if Kylo were to be believed, they would remain perfectly safe as long as they kept their heads down.

Still, Hux insisted on not using their more recognizable names around others. In the nearby town, he was Armie and Kylo went by Ben. If there was anyone from off world in town - rare, but it did happen - they had aliases they went by just to make it harder to make that connection. Only when he was alone in his husband’s arms was he called Hux, and Kylo was simply Kylo.

After spending several years running across the galaxy, avoiding the Republic and their many other enemies, but once they were no longer threats, both of them decided they just wanted to live their lives somewhere, quietly. No more battles or running from danger. Or into it, in Kylo’s case. Just the two of them, getting by like most of the galaxy did.

It was difficult at first, still was, if Hux was honest. But they were making it work. Things had been rough when they first settled down and stopped having their lives filled with danger. That had been the real test of the strength of their relationship and now that they’d settled into a routine, Hux knew they could survive anything together. Even if they did still get on each other’s nerves from time to time. That would never change.

When the door opened, Hux went to greet Kylo, throwing his arms around him and kissing him. Kylo seemed stunned by the action, and Hux pulled away soon enough, taking one of the bags Kylo carried and taking it to the kitchen.

“You’ve been thinking,” Kylo said as he followed Hux.

“I’m always thinking,” Hux replied as he began to put their supplies away.

“You were reminiscing,” Kylo clarified. “About those times.” Neither one of them liked to talk about the First Order, and Hux couldn’t remember the last time Kylo had ever mentioned it by name. 

“Just a bit,” Hux said. Although he knew Kylo couldn’t help it, he sometimes wished he wasn’t married to a mind reader. “The good parts, mostly.”

“There weren’t many of those,” Kylo grumbled.

“There were a few,” Hux said, smiling as he remembered the first time they kissed and when they’d first admitted to being in love. And then, he thought about that last day, when they’d left it all behind.

“You don’t regret that, do you?” Kylo asked. He stopped putting things away and gave Hux his full attention.

“Not at all,” Hux said immediately, taking Kylo’s hands in his. “I’m just surprised at how accurately you predicted our lives back then. I still have trouble believing this is all real.”

He touched the dark band on Kylo’s finger while looking at the one he wore on his own. He never took it over - he never would - but still, there were times he just couldn’t believe that he and Kylo were married and living in relative safety. It was certainly more than they deserved.

“I wasn’t entirely accurate,” Kylo said. “I did mention something about adopting some kids, didn’t I?”

“As if some of those village kids you teach don’t call you father sometimes,” Hux said with a smile.

“They’re apprentices,” Kylo said. “Not our kids.”

“Close enough,” Hux said. “Not that it matters much. I still couldn’t imagine even this much happening. And it’s perfect, Kylo.”

He pulled Kylo into another hug, wanting to hold onto him forever. He had been thinking about that last day aboard the _Finalizer_ and how that might have been their last day together. But Kylo had given him so many more.

“Thank you, Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So about those tags.  
> 1\. Kylo and Hux both survive. No MCD here.  
> 2\. Hux is on a ship he knows is doomed and refuses to leave. Kylo is planning on staying with him.  
> 3\. Kylo says if Hux is going to die, he will too, which might be seen as manipulating Hux into doing what he wants, 'cause Hux does change his mind.


End file.
